Love Game
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Song-fic. Leon takes a night out, dances with the guy that he always dances with, but what if he wants to take a chance and do more? Love Game by Lady GaGa. Slightly edited since posted.


**_Title: Love Game  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin) **  
Disclaimer: **Let's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?And seriously, if I owned the guys, don't you think I would be making them do this to each other, recording it, then making a fortune by posting it online…? Seriously, get into reality if you think that guys as dominate as there would be owned – other than by themselves (and each other.)**  
Pairings: **Leon/Cloud**  
Rating:  
Warnings: **AU, Language, yaoi and whatever comes along with it. oh and OCC-ness_

**Summary: **_ Song-fic. Leon takes a night out, dances with the guy that he always dances with, but what if he wants to take a chance and do more?_

**Author's Note: **I heard this song on my friend's myspace page and I just HAD to do a fic about it. I just wasn't sure what pairing it would be when I started to write this. And I HAD NO IDEA what rating it would be. And keep in mind that this was all written on a whim, randomly connecting it to the lyrics to where it barely even matches. I sat for like two and a half hours writing it straight, something I have never EVER done. And I ran out of water to quench my thirst around the first thirty minutes, and had to pee like really bad around an hour and fifteen minutes. I know that that may be a little to much information for you, but I'm just telling the truth. Hee hee. ( ; ] ) Then I finished it today. Ha!

**xxx **

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick__  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick__  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

The beat started in a 'pump-your-blood' kind of way, enticing the man sitting at the bar to stop drinking his alcohol and make his way to the dance floor. He didn't care if anyone he knew was here, or saw him. Tonight was one of the few nights he got to be alone, got to be himself. And if that normal self wanted to go out and dance with some random person, then so be it. But then, it wasn't some random person that was going to be awaiting him on the dancefloor, it would be the same man that he had danced with for a while now, the same one that let no one near the brunette in a possesive manner that said brunette couldn't help but be flattered by.

The song had kind of a disco beat to it, making it _way _to simple to dance to, to grind to. So when Leon made it to the center of the floor, he didn't bother to dance with anyone, just started to seductively move his hips, hoping to lure someone to him, hoping to make someones _else _desperate, as long as it wasn't him that came off that way.

His body had a mind of its own, moving on its own accord, his eyes falling shut. Now that was a bad move. In this club, 'Inferno', it was dangerous to be alone, to be where no one knew you were. Once your eyes fell shut, you surrendered completely to the music – the sound of the bass, voices, and bodies around you.

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, a love game_

The Gunblade wielder felt a presence behind him, not touching, but close enough to where it would look like there dancing. Leon didn't bother to turn around, all he wanted now was someone to dance with, to be close to. In this club it would be – and could be – anyone. He didn't care, he might have been tipsy, but he wasn't drunk enough to where someone could take advantage of him. And not that this guy _would _take advantage of him, he hadn't yet, and probably wouldn't ever.

The person behind him started the normal ritual. Starting with running their hands down the shoulder blades of the front man, then landing on his ass, massaging, feeling the tightness of soft skin. Leon leaned back slightly, knowing the ritual too, knowing that after this, it would lead to making out while dancing, then going to the bathroom for some quick molestation and release. But, Leon wasn't that type of guy. Nuh-uh. He was a tease, a _huge _tease. All he wanted was some grinding, a look at the hot guy he danced with – and had enough courage to kiss – then headed home, for a quick jerking, then sleep. Leon wasn't the type to go into the bathroom for a quickie, no, he wanted to leave them wanting more, so when he came back in another two weeks, the guy would look for him, demand more.

The person started to grind agaisnt him, showing to him that he was a guy and he was horny. Leon smirked and replied in the same fashion, earning ragged pants in his ear. He put his hand on the back of the guy's head, pulling his face towards his so they could kiss. This was the guy he was dancing with a couple weeks ago, Leon could tell by the way his tongue swiped gingerly at his mouth, by the way the teeth bit gently, and how they didn't care to be dominated in any shape way or form.

_Hold me and love me__  
Just wanna touch you for a minute__  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it_

The unknown man turned Leon around, hugging him closely to his body in a possesive manner and ravished his mouth in a more fulfilling manner. Leon continued to sway his hips to the song, grinding occasionally when the bass seemed enticing enough to make him want to tease the man in front of him. He pulled his lips from the stranger and stepped back a step, not into the crowd, but to where his dance partner would be able to watch him move to the music.

Leon laid his hands on his waist, moving his hips side to side while his upper body started to pop. One hand started to creep up his body, wrapping around the back of his own neck to look sexy while biting his bottom lip in a teasing way. Leon started to shift his hips quicker, going only slightly faster than the beat of the song, but not making it look tacky. His body started to turn around to the point where his back was facing the man he loved to tease. The man that always came back for more, always getting to see, to feel a little more skin, a little more of this guy who's name seemed to evade him.

The Gunblader swayed his hips from side to side, making sure to make his backside wiggle in the process, suggesting that the other do something about it. He knew he had won dominance over the other one once again when he felt the body press back up against him to feel that ass that was clad in tight leather move against his groin, creating sweet pleasurable friction.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

"Bathroom?" Leon heard the man whisper in his ear desperately, hoping this time that the alluring man would give in and let him feel and taste what he wanted to taste for a couple of months now. The unknown man had no reason to keep coming back everyday, every other week, to see if this brunette in leather would be here, would be dancing, would be teasing him. He just felt like they could have something, have each other in more ways than just dancing.

The brunette shook his head and ground back quite hardly at the man, not done teasing. Maybe, just maybe, he would take him to the bathroom and give them both what they wanted since the first song they danced to.

"You _fucking _tease," He said, making sure to speak huskily into the smaller man's ear to cause him to shiver.

Leon turned around and put his hands on the spikey guy's shoulders, pulling him close to his lips, but not close enough to touch, just to feel the harsh breathing.

_Let's play a love game__  
Play a love game__  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Don't you love game_

"You know you love it," He said teasingly, backing up again before walking around the taller man. Leaning up on his toes, he whispered, "And that's why you keep coming back for more."

The man turned and grabbed the brunette, trying desperately to see the face through the strobe lights now that he had finally heard his voice. In all these months, he had never _ever _heard him talk, never heard him utter a word or sound other than when they were kissing passionately and he had let a moan slip. The flickering lights gave nothing away but blue eyes that glowed with multple emotions. "Who _are _you?"

"Just the man you've been dancing with for the past three months." Leon replied. Yes, he knew the exact amount of time that they have been seeing each other, he knew that it's been the same guy every time he's walked through the door and started to dance to a song that lured him to the dancefloor. The man in front of him growled and bent down, going for a kiss, but missing horribly and landed instead on his cheek when the tease turned his head.

_I'm on a mission  
And it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated you're interest  
I'm educated in sex, yes  
Now I want it bad, want it bad  
A love game, a love game_

"Uh, uh, uh. You have to work for it. Now, dance!" He pushed away from the nameless and faceless guy, starting to dance once again himself. The man smiled, his teeth catching in the blinking lights before he started to sensually move his body. Leon admired him for this, for he was a far better dancer than he was, knowing how to move, when to dip, when to lift his arms and how. When all Leon knew how to do was tease the shit out of anyone who watched.

The man danced, his hips wiggling, his arms sliding along his body, and his eyes never leaving that of the brunettes. Said brunette finally decided that he had earned the kiss, so walking up to the spikey haired man, he pulled him down by the back of his neck and engaged him in a kiss. While kissing, Leon made sure they continued dancing, hips sometimes being occasionally thrusted forward to meet another in an alarming pace.

When they detached, a string of saliva still connecting them, the stranger swiped his tongue over his lips, breaking it. Leon, again, stood on his toes and whispered in his dancer's ear, "Maybe if you can earn it, I'll let you…" And he took the other's hand, and let it trail to the bulge that was residing in his leather pants that was secured on his sexy slim hips by a couple different belts. The other growled loudly, getting the attention of other clubbers close by and kissed the smaller man, holding him tightly so that the tease woudn't slip from his grip.

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it_

Leon secretly didn't want to let go of this stranger, he wanted to be held and kissed passionately like he had been by no one before him. Not one person – man or woman – had kissed him with such raw passion, with such strong emotions that he had wanted to do more, wanted to take this further.

He had to breathe, not getting enough air through his nose to make his heart relax. He pulled back only slightly from the tantalizing lips, but didn't leave his grasp. "You're not leaving this time." The blond – the lights in the club had given Leon the chance to tell – growled possessively.

"Wasn't thinking about it." And he pressed his lips back to the soft lips, only gently this time. This kiss was different than all the others that they had shared every time the brunette had felt like coming to the club that was always crowded and difficult to get in to. The kiss started out slow, and stayed slow. Tongues gently prodded at each other, and teeth were swiped by wet appendages. Their hands softly rubbed at places that were unknown to each other. "Wait," the brunette said as he pulled back. "Come to the bathroom with me." And the other's eyes lit up like on Christmas morning.

He practically drug the brunette to the bathroom on the other side of the club, near the exit. He wove easily through the crowd, not caring that he was being particulary rude in the process. When they entered the less loud bathroom, chuckling erupted from the Gunblader. "In much of a hurry?" He teased, walking down the length of the bathroom, swaying his hips sexily as he slyly checked if they were indeed alone.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick|  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

When he was assured they were alone, he walked back to the blonde, passed him and went to the door. The said blonde started to panic as he approached the door, thinking the other was going to leave. But he was calmed when the voice echoed through the bathroom. "Don't worry, blondie, I'm not going anywhere, just don't want to be interrupted." The taller one sighed and leaned back against the wall, and watched as the brunette locked the bathroom door. "Now what do you want to do." Leon asked, walking over to the blonde and placing his hands in his hips, hands creeping on the skin that was shown by the tight shirt riding up while they were dancing.

"What I've been wanting to do since I met you." Leon expected to be pounced on, having his clothes shredded and then being penetrated, maybe even without preparation. It all depended on how horny the blonde was. "What's your name?"

Leon laughed out loud. That was the last thing he expected from the guy who he'd been teasingly dancing with. "That's what you've been wanting to do since our first song? You've been wanting to ask me my name?"

"Yes. Mine's Cloud Strife." The blonde – Cloud – said, waiting patiently for the other to say his.

"Leon."

"That's it?" Leon nodded and pressed his body flush against the blonde, now without the grinding so they were both able to relax in the safeness of the bathroom.

_Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Don't you love game_

Mouths searched for each other, while they started to unconsciously move to the music that traveled to the bathroom, covering the hard, labored breathing when they parted. Leon stepped back from Cloud, taking in what he looked like in the normal light, instead of the flashing colored lights of the club. The blonde figure was very lean, muscular, but not over so. His hair stood up in different directions, being spiked in a sexy alluring way that made Leon want to run his hand through to see if they were as soft as they looked. But, he already knew whether or not they were soft, having run his hands through them in passionate moments on the dancefloor.

Cloud panted, trying desperately to catch his breath while he himself also took in the other's appearance. The tight brown leather pants were adorned with multiple belts that kept them dangerously low on his hips. He had a plain white shirt clinging to his chest. But the thing that stuck out most about his appearance was on his handsome face. There was a diagonal scar running from the top of his brown down his nose over to the beginning of his cheek. Cloud reached out to run his hand over it, but just as he was about to Leon snapped his hand up and reflexively grabbed it, centimeters from his face. He threw the hand down and started for the door.

"Wait." Cloud said, stepping forward and claimed the lips that now had a scowl on its features. The Gunblade bearer reluctantly started to return the kiss, relaxing into the blond's arms that had wrapped around him.

_Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Don't you love game_

Cloud turned their positions to where the other was pressed against the wall. "I'm. Sorry." He whispered between kisses against the lips that were so addicting. "I. Didn't. Mean. To offend. You." He then added his tongue into the mix, leaving no parts of the wet cavern unexplored, wanting to taste every part of the brunette's mouth. He was now obsessed. Now that he had seen the object of his affection in the pure light, he wanted to know how it would be like to see other places.

Leon didn't like to be dominated. Only on the dancefloor did he let Cloud dominate. That was because the chance that they did anything else was slim, and he never minded being the co-pilot in kissing, but he did mind bottoming. He was a top-guy. So, to change the way things were going, he flipped Cloud over so his back hit the wall roughly, causing him to hiss out in pain, in turn causing Leon to smirk. He liked pain, and causing it. His mouth trailed down the white skin, leaving a wet trail down to Cloud's Adam's apple, nibbling on it, causing said blonde to moan and buck his hips, shivering in the process. The brunette started to lift up the band tee that the blonde had on, lifting it off completely, attaching his lips to a perk nipple.

Cloud's hand went for something to grab, while one tried to grab the wall – only succeeding clawing at it – while the other tangled itself in Leon's short brown hair, pulling on the strands. Leon hissed and backed away, pulling Cloud's hand away from his head. "Don't pull my hair…" And after a moment's pause, after he realized how he snapped it, he added in a much more softer tone, "Please." Cloud nodded.

_I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
With a boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game_

They stood staring at each other before Leon pulled his white tee over his head, and pressing his bare chest to his soon to be lovers. Cloud gasped raggedly at the contact, pressing at Leon's back to press him closer. Leon stepped out of his embrace slightly to snake his hands in between their bodies to undo the blonde's tight skinny jeans, realizing that not only was he going commando, but he was huge as hell. And even though he had a personal reason for not bottoming, he was even more sure he was going to top this guy.

"See something you like?" Cloud asked smugly, taking pride in the shocked expression on the other's face as he gazed down at his erection.

"Maybe." Leon taunted and had the blonde step out of the jeans, easily slipping of his tennis shoes and socks while doing so. Now that he stood bare, he felt embarressed for the first time that night, or of any other nights, other than the first. That night he blushed like a schoolgirl. But, being there with nothing on, while Leon had everything – minus a shirt – on, he didn't really like it. So the older one reached forward and fumbled with the belts that seemed impossible to remove. "Here," Leon chuckled. "Let me." and he removed Cloud's hands, instead replacing them with his to undo his belts, which he did in less than a minutes, pulling down his pants and stepping out of them, toeing off his socks and boots.

Leon stepped to press his body against Cloud's, shivering when they touched. They started to kiss again, hungrily, biting at each other's lips to cause pleasure.

_Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Don't you love game?_

Cloud then realized that by how Leon's hands were crawling up and down his body, quite roughly, but not to the point of pain, that he would have to submit to this guy. That was something he'd never done, but not wanting to disappoint this guy that he'd been seeing since god knows when. Leon seemed like the kind of guy to be in control, and Cloud seemed like the kind of guy that would give over the control when he had the chance.

So, in wanting to hurry things up, he flipped them around once more, smiling because of the gasp that the other let go when he felt the cold wall press against his heated skin. Cloud removed his mouth from Leon's having to pull back further when the other pressed forward, determined to keep them connected on some level. And Cloud didn't mind that. He kissed his way down the brunettes body, ending up on his knees, busy sucking on the skin between the hip bone that dipped into more tasty treats. His hand was already working on Leon's member, jerking it off to give him _some _pleasure before he used his mouth.

_Let's play a love game_

And when his lips touched the tip, Leon practically screamed. Cloud's tongue was putting pressure on the slit, gathering pre-come in the process. The brunette's hands gripped on the shoulders of the blonde-haired man, trying his hardest to stay stabilized on his feet. That was proving to be a very difficult feat. The way that the tongue of the one on the floor swirled around him and how his mouth hollowed out while sucking just brought him quickly to his release. Never, _ever_, had he come so easily. Usually it would take much more to coax an orgasm out of him, but this man in front of him did it. And when he had pressed on the blonde's shoulders to push him away before he released, Leon was met with resistance, meaning that he was going to swallow.

Cloud loved the taste of the Gunblader. It was a sweet, only slightly bitter. He let the member slip from his lips, giving the brunette above him a break. But in the time being, he let his thumbs rub circles on the junction between his hipbone and his stomach, before leaning in and kissing the tender skin while looking up at the Leon, watching him struggling to catch his breath, struggling to stay grounded and return to earth on some level.

And just when Leon returned and realized the blonde was still on his knees. And just as he was about to pull him up, the blonde retook him into his mouth and Leon gasped at how sensitive he still was, but couldn't help enjoy the way he moved his mouth.

Leon had definitely not expected the blonde to continue his ministrations, not expecting him to suck quite greedily at him. He couldn't help but get hard again, something about this guy was irresistible and the fact he wanted to please Leon so much…well that was just an added bonus.

_Play a love game  
Do you want love?_

"Cl-Cloud. Wait." He said, just when he knew he was about to come. "Stop, please." He panted, his breath was taken from him from the sheer amount of pleasure.

Said blonde let the hardness fall from his lips, moving his hands to rest on the other's hips instead of on the part of the shaft his mouth couldn't quite reach. But hopefully – if he was able – with practice, it would be simple. "Is something wrong, Leon?" Cloud purred.

"No." The brunette said, lifting the blonde to his feet. He pressed their lips together, slightly flinching from the taste of himself, something he never liked to do, whether it was himself he was tasting, or someone else. "Let's finish this at my place." That declaration caused Cloud to growl once more, taking Leon's lips in his mouth, biting harshly before stepping back and bending to grab his clothes. And when he bent over, he knew that Leon would look. He did. The gasp was a sign of it, and the fact that he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the waist of the blonde and pressed his erection to the cleft of the smooth bottom.

"Are you sure you don't want to do this here?" Cloud chuckled, pressing back after gathering his clothes in his arms.

_Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?_

"Yeah, I'm sure. But…you. Mm." Leon stepped back to get dressed also.

When they were both dressed, the unlocked the bathroom, earning glares from men standing around that rushed in after they left, and headed toward the exit, hand in hand.

_Don't you love game?_

**xxx**

_DUDE‼! I am so proud of myself. I finished this quicker than ANY oneshot that I have ever done, and I'm happy with this and how it went. I hope you all are too, and that it was good – or maybe great – enough to get some reviews??? Please!_

_If you liked this, then please go help yourself by reading some of my other fics. They are just as sexy!_

_I like this couple now for some reason, I MAY write another oneshot, story, or even a little sequel to this one, if I get enough people saying they like it. So PLEASE. I really don't like begging, but I seem to do it everytime I write an Author's Note. Hmm…_


End file.
